


Havent thought of a name yet...

by legendoffae



Category: Original Work, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Minecraft, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendoffae/pseuds/legendoffae
Summary: You're one of the newest members of AH, you're all sitting down playing minecraft when something super fucking weird happens





	Havent thought of a name yet...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, I get writers block, forget about the work for about a month or more and then eventually come back to it.

"What the fuck?" You whisper at your screen. Gavin can be heard screaming over the sound of the game playing in your headphones. "What the fuck..?" You whisper again. The game on your screen changing from its normal blocky look to that of a HD photo of a field.  
You lean in closer to get a better look at your screen.  
"GAVIN YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK?" Michael's scream and Gavin's squawking startled you back away from your screen. But you lean in again; then it happens. The world around you is no longer that of the Achievement Hunter office, but that of the field you were just roaming in Minecraft.  
You land with a hard thud, hitting your head on the ground rather hard, knocking yourself out for a few moments. When you wake you notice that the field you're in is close to Achievement Shitty, or was it Achievement Outpost? You could never remember the name of it. You look to your side and see your bag from the office filled with things that were on your character before you got pulled into the game.  
"Okay, so..." You stand grabbing your bag off the ground "I'm in Minecraft now...?" You sling your bag onto your shoulder. "This field looks familiar..." You look around trying to figure out where you are, when you notice a chest surrounded by torches...

                                                                          **Back in the office:**  
As you were being pulled through your screen, your controller, headphones, and phone landed on the desk with a loud thud.  
"You know who hits desks?!" Geoff says "Babies!"  
He turns to look at where you should be.  
Raising an eyebrow in confusion  
"(Y/n)? (Y/n) were are you?"  
The others turn to look at your desk and notice that you're no longer there  
"Uh, guys, you should take a look at this." Ryan says pointing at the screen on your desk.  
On the screen they see you moving towards a chest..

Back to you:  
You open the chest and see a stone pickax, bread, and some wood planks. "Hm..." You take out the items; slinging the pickax over your shoulder, shoving the planks into your bag, and munching on the bread, you look to the north and see the giant door that Geoff was talking about earlier. Choosing to walk in the opposite direction of the door, remembering that the outpost was back in the other direction, and hopefully the others were there to.  
-  
By the time you reached the outpost the sun was setting and you could hear enderman popping into existence around you, the groaning of zombies, and the clanking of bones.  
As you climb the steps up to the outpost you see people walking around inside; pulling things out of chests and furnaces.

In the office~  
"Okay, so, (y/n) somehow got pulled into Minecraft? How is that even possible?" Jack asks, a look of confusion and concern on his face.  
All of them stare at your computer screen trying to figure out what to do.  
"It's not possible.." Ryan mumbles to himself as he walks back over to his desk, plopping down in his chair he picks up his controller and starts moving his character around inside the achievement outpost.  
"Ryan! Don't just sit down and start playing the game! We have to figure out how to get (Y/n) out of it!" Geoff says, moving to pull the controler out of Ryan's hands.


End file.
